


True Luv

by Sebarceilforrrevur (RedThreat)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThreat/pseuds/Sebarceilforrrevur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceil and Sebby luv each other deeply. But when duty tries keeping them apart (Ceil's unwanted marriage to his cousin), will their true luv stil win or wil Ceil choose Elisabeth and duuty intthe end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Luv

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Hope you like. Give kudos. Next chapter will be longer

Manny years passed and Ceil stil didnt find his parents' murders.  
He is 18 know and is not happy because he now has to mary Elisabeth or Lizie how she wunts to be called.

he does not wunt to maryElisabeth or Lizzie or whatwver becauae she is his cousin and he thinks its sick that he has to mary someone of his family. And than its even Lizy who is too noisy for him and rudely destroyed his ring once.

Also Ciel likes hia butler Sebastian whois always by his side. He loves him very much. Sebby is the only person he luvs and who understands him. And did I mention that he saved Ciel from evul men?

Ceil luvs evryfing of Sebby. His ivory skin his black black hair. Hiss blood red crimson eyes.

But his wedding us tomorrow now and Ciel is afraid. He doesn't want Lizie he unly wants Sebastian.

Ciels restless. In the end he takes of his eyepatch and calls "Sebastian" becausw he needs to talk to him. To talk to him bout the wedding. To hold him. See him. Kiss him. So he fogets what will be tomorrow. "Yes my lord?" a voice says and Ceil is happy that Sebby came like he always did. He was always there. He luved it.


End file.
